


В Асгарде все спокойно

by nokot



Category: Mythology, Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обитателям Асгарда надоели проделки Локи. Он решил убраться подальше подобру-поздорову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Асгарде все спокойно

\- Злые вы, уйду я от вас!

На самом деле эта фраза прозвучала несколько иначе, а именно:

\- Да ухожу я, ухожу! Но вы еще пожалеете!

Бросив это пророчество в равнодушные и высокомерные спины отвернувшихся от него асгардских богов и богинь, Локи забрал детей (только Фенрира пришлось оставить, он к тому времени уже лет сто как сидел на цепи) и отправился к их матери в Йотунхейм. Насмотря на развод и принципиальные различия во взглядах на отдельные аспекты использования сейдра в закрытых помещениях, рыжий сумел сохранить вполне дружеские отношения со своей бывшей: в конце концов, от алиментов он не бегал (продолжал делиться всем, что крал), да и детей записал на себя. 

Всевидящий страж Асгарда Хеймдалль проводил трикстера своим недремлющим оком до самого горизонта, затем повернулся к столпившемся за его спиной асам (которые неумело делали вид, что лишь по чистой случайности собрались в этом месте в это время) и кивнул. Все дружно выдохнули, заулыбались, все еще слабо веря в свое счастье, похлопали друг друга по плечам и разошлись, приговаривая: "Теперь в Асгарде будет спокойно".

Они не ошиблись - в Асгарде стало спокойно. Никто ничего не крал, никто никому не лгал, никто не устраивал проказ и не задавал каверзных вопросов. Тишь да гладь, да всеобщая благодать - впору возрадоваться.

В летнюю пору все и радовались. По осени радовались уже не все. Первой это заметила богиня Фригг, супруга Одина. Прохаживаясь меж торговых рядов под стенами своего дворца она заметила в одной из палаток знакомое лицо. Прекрасная богиня Идунн, хозяйка сада, в котором росли яблони, приносящие молодильные яблоки, сидела за прилавком, заваленным этими самыми яблоками, с самым печальным выражением лица.

\- Что случилось, дорогая? - поинтересовалась Фригг. - Почему ты тут, а не в своем саду, за высоким забором, за непроходимыми воротами? И неужели это твои яблоки? Разве не должна ты их раздавать самым достойным, один день в году, по одному в одни руки и под подпись?

Идунн подняла на божественную товарку печальные и даже слегка заплаканные глаза и сказала:

\- Так ведь никто их не хочет, ни под расписку, ни даром! - она всхлипнула и вдруг заголосила на всю торговую площадь: - Такой урожай пропадает! Тысячу лет такого урожая не было!

\- Да погоди ты! - Фригг протянула Идунн свой платок, вышитый грязеотталкивающими рунами, и та сразу же в него высморкалась. - Как такое может быть? Или бессмертие асам уже без надобности?

\- Так они пока песок со стула, на котором сидят, сметать не начнут, и не задумаются о бессмертии, а до этого большинству еще как до Хельхейма пешком, - проворчала Идунн. - А тут вдруг разговоры пошли, что яблоки мои вовсе и не молодильные. Будто коль никто жизнью и филейной частью не рискует, чтобы их украсть, значит и нет в них никакой ценности, а то гляди, и вовсе червивые. Да какие же они червивые! - снова заголосила она. - Боги добрые! Подходите, пробуйте! 

Проходившие мимо асгардцы и гости города сначала шарахнулись от ее палатки, как от чумной, а потом и вовсе стали обходить за два квартала с оглядкой.

\- Ну? Видишь? - Идунн взяла в обе руки по яблоку, одно протянула Фригг, а от другого откусила сама, тут же бросив на место укуса подозрительный взгляд.

Фригг ее поблагодарила, но яблока не взяла - от греха подальше. 

Один пришел на гору, где стоял верный страж Хеймдалль и поинтересовался, как жена, как дети, что в мире слышно. И не видно ли чего у соседей в Йотунхейме? Ну, вдруг, мало ли.

А в Йотунхейме занимались очень важным государственным делом: измеряли границу своего ледяного мира в мировых змеях (или в йормунгардах). Прежде чем приступили к делу, решили сделать ставки. 

\- Говорят, ставки принимает Локи, - завершил свой доклад Хеймдалль.

Всеотец сделал вид, что такие детали его не интересуют. В конце концов, не всеотцовское это дело - азартными играми интересоваться. Поблагодарив Хеймдалля за службу, Один отправился обратно во дворец.

Навстречу ему попалась блистательная Фрейя в блестящей повозке. Повозка еле-еле двигалась - так медленно перебирали толстыми лапами запряженные в нее огромные коты. Фрейя трясла поводьями, пытаясь их подгонять - ей явно куда-то было нужно, причем срочно. Котам не нужно было никуда, ни срочно, ни отложенно. Им было лениво и сонно.

\- Что случилось с твоими зверями, несравненная? - поинтересовался Всеотец.

\- Да жиром заросли, скоти...ки! - пожаловалась несравненная. - Я редко куда выезжаю, так они обленились совсем. И раньше ленивые были, не погоняешь - не побегут, а теперь и вовсе только спят да едят.

\- Так ты бы их и гоняла немного между выездами своими, - подбросил свежую идею Один. - Для тонуса и фитнесса.

\- Вот еще! - возмущенно и как-то совсем по-кошачьи фыркнула Фрейя. - Не божественное это дело, кошек гонять! - она махнула рукой, а вместе с нею и поводом, и повозка поехала дальше с печальной скоростью пожилой улитки.

Спустя месяц в Асгард прибыла делегация из Ванахейма. После раунда очень напряженных, но весьма продуктивных переговоров и подписания большой стопки соглашений наступил черед торжественного пиршества. Гости и хозяева много ели, пили и еще больше говорили. Сначала говорили о политике, потом, выпив еще, заговорили о вещах более приземленных и понятных даже на пьяную голову. Разомлевшие от съеденного и выпитого гости прозрачно намекнули хозяевам, что не прочь послушать свеженькие анекдоты из асгардской жизни. Хозяева все как один скисли: самому свежему асгардскому анекдоту был уже год, а то и больше - значит, уважаемые послы их уже слышали, когда приезжали в Асгард прошлой весной. Ну, не пристало приличным богам анекдоты сочинять. Слушать да смеяться над ними - куда ни шло. На худой конец, можно пару-тройку рассказать. Но сочинять - упасите норны от такого!

Захмелевшие от дорого вина гости опасно приуныли. В этой тяжелой тишине стало отчетливо слышно, как один из младших служек ванахеймского посольства рассказывал второму секретарю асгардской дипломатической службы свежий анекдот, который он сам слышал от курьера, бывшего недавно проездом в Йотунхейме. 

По привезенным курьером слухам, в Йотунхейме нынче только и говорили, что о великане Триме. Якобы он за один день проигрался в кости, выпил на спор сто бочонков вина, женился, но уже к следующему утру, не приходя в трезвое сознание, развелся, и потом еще долго слушал истории о том, как похвалялся заморозить Муспельхейм в день рождения своего первенца. Ни лица, ни имени своей бывшей супруги Трим вспомнить так и не смог, и желающих освежить его память тоже не нашлось. Ходили слухи, что дружкой жениха был Локи.

Все посольство Ванахейма хохотало так, что слышно было в Мидгарде. Асгардцы косились на Одина, который, похоже, единственный в этом зале не обратил на забавную историю никакого внимания. Государственный муж, за все девять миров в ответе - не до анекдотов ему. Асгардцы все это понимали и, чтобы не отрывать своего правителя от правительственных дум, ограничились вежливым хихиканьем.

В тот самый вечер супруга Одина богиня Фригг выслушивала жалобы своей невестки Сиф, муж которой Тор, бог грома и покровитель сельскохозяйственных работников, опять отправился в... Основная жалоба Сиф как раз и заключалась в том, что она не знала, куда он отправился.

\- Как будто тебя это когда-нибудь интересовало, - вежливо, но при этом в меру язвительно напомнила Фригг.

Сиф ответила свекрови презрительным взглядом (у нее же и научилась, между прочим).

\- Не интересовало, пока было чем заняться. Молодой и красивой богине - такой, как я - всегда есть, чем заняться, пока к ней проявляет интерес хотя бы один молодой и красивый... да хотя бы полубог! - Сиф увидела в глазах свекрови насмешку и поспешила добавить: - Но вы, в ваши-то годы, все это уже, наверняка, позабыли.

Фригг поджала губы и сердито прищурилась.

\- Что ты мужу не очень верна - уже давно ни для кого не секрет, - ей очень хотелось опустить слово "очень", но она знала, что такое вежливость и учтивость, не то что некоторые молодые вертихвостки. - Разве что для твоего мужа тайна. Но что меня несказанно удивляет, так это твои намеки, что в Асгарде закончились молодые и красивые... да хоть кто! 

\- Да не закончились они! - сердито топнула ногой Сиф. - Только боятся все! Стреляют глазами с расстояния полета стрелы, а ближе подойти страшатся - опасаются молотом в лоб получить. И это при том, что муж мой разлюбезный, сынок ваш драгоценный, домой является лишь два раза в год: помыться, нажраться, подраться и..., - тут она покраснела и отвернулась.

\- Ну, значит, два раза в год у тебя все хорошо, - резюмировала Фригг.

\- А остальное время мне с тоски помирать? 

Фригг хотела заметить, что это тоже вариант, но промолчала - все-таки она была очень вежливой богиней, не в пример некоторым. 

По весне Один разослал по всем девяти мирам гонцов с приглашением на Большие гульбища и игрища - традиционный асгардский праздник с ярмаркой и спортивными состязаниями. Из семи миров гонцы вернулись с ответом, написанным как под копирку: "Премного извиняемся, но в этом году у вас быть не можем, потому как уже обещались быть в Йотунхейме не фестивале похабных частушек - дело новое, надо поддержать". Ответ из Йотунхейма был еще короче: "Уж лучше вы к нам". Подписи под ответом не было, но Одину послышался знакомый насмешливый голос. 

Всеотец приглашение в Йотунхейм вежливо проигнорировал, асгардские гульбища и игрища отменил, а отложенные на них золото, сласти и вино приказал раздать всем жителям Асгарда поровну. Асгардцы сидели по домам, пили вино, заедали его цукатами и сокрушались о том, что вон погода какая дивная - ясная, солнечная, гулять бы да гулять, хоть в большом кругу, хоть в малом - ан нет, "государственная необходимость, режим экономии". Некоторым особо проницательным и не очень пьющим асгардцам хватило ума почесать в затылке при словах "режим экономии" и недоуменно покоситься на лежащее посреди стола золото. Но все понимали, что Всеотец - он мудрый, ему виднее, поэтому вслух никаких вопросов не задавали.

Ясная и солнечная погода той весной несколько затянулась. Уже пора была и дождичку пролиться, а то и грозе майской грянуть, но ответственный за осадки Тор где-то подзадержался. Всеотец опять наведался на гору к Хеймдаллю.

\- А он в Йотунхейме, - сообщил ему страж. - Долго пытался вызвать какого-нибудь великана на бой, а они все отмахивались, говорили, что некогда, да недосуг, да шли мимо - все в одном направлении. Тору стало любопытно, он пошел туда же. А там товарищеский матч между великанами и цвергами - кто дальше камень кинет. Командный зачет, учитывается дальность и общий вес брошенных камней. Пока ничья.

\- А Тор-то там что делает?

\- А его в судейскую команду позвали, выдали шкуру Главного судьи и глиняную свистульку. То есть, свисток.

Один хотел было спросить, кому в голову пришло все это безобразие, но вовремя сдержался - у него уже были некоторые подозрения, граничащие с уверенностью.

Спустя еще месяц до Одина стали доходить слухи, что в результате какой-то ошибки в планировании нарушены поставки бла-бла-бла...

\- Короче! - рявкнул он, бросая на Хугина, своего ворона, гневный взгляд.

\- Крха! - поперхнулся тот и покосился на брата - тот всегда умел выражаться более четко и ясно.

\- Кар, - закончил донесение Мунин.

Один несколько долгих минут осмысливал услышанное, затем спросил:

\- И кто в этом виноват?

В первые за сотни лет он не получил ответа.

\- Что? И свалить не на кого?

\- Кар, - подтвердил его догадку Мунин.

\- Вот же ж!..

Всеотец не на шутку встревожился - отсутствие виноватого сулило ему большие неприятности. Или хлопоты, что, в принципе, одно и то же.

Спустя еще полчаса, так и не найдя выхода из столь сложной ситуации, Один пошел за советом к жене. Фригг его выслушала, затем усадила за свой туалетный столик, положила перед ним лист пергамента, поставила чернильницу и дала в руки перо.

\- Пиши, - скомандовала она.

Один послушно обмакнул перо в чернила.

\- "Уже пожалели. Точка. Возвращайся, мы добрые! Восклицательный знак". 

Перечитав послание, она чмокнула мужа в макушку и сказала:

\- В следующий раз не делай ничего, не посоветовавшись.

Мунин вернулся из Йотунхейма с ответом, нацарапанном на оборотной стороне послания:

"Не верю, но, пожалуй, вернусь. С вами веселее".

По подсказке супруги Один велел объявить, что Большие гульбища и игрища все-таки состоятся. В культурной программе заявили специального гостя. В глубине души Один все же надеялся, что гость будет в Асгарде проездом.


End file.
